Di Cabuli Nam Joohyuk
by Fudando69
Summary: Ini Cuman cerita berdasarkan mimpi binal author saja, jadi bawa santai aja ya :D - Ando X Nam Joohyuk Yaoi BL


**Andoxxxxx**

 **Present**

 **Di Cabuli nam Joohyuk**

 **cast :**

 **nam Joohyuk X Ando (Author/OC)**

 **Yaoi - BL**

 **Rate M buat adegan-adegan nyerempetnya hehehe**

 **a/n :**

 **Cerita ini kubuat berdasarkan mimpiku beberapa malam lalu. Karena bingung mau nyeritainnya gimana, yaudah di jadiin ff aja sekalian. Aslinya sih mimpinya lebih panjang, cuman karena banyak adegan-adegan yang unfaedah makanya di ambil garis besarnya**

 ***** Di Cabuli Nam Joohyuk *****

Hallo, perkenalkan namaku adalah Ando, 17 tahun lewat dikit, seorang atlet bulutangkis. Yah, aku memang bukan seorang pemain pro, karena aku baru saja memegang raket sejak 2 bulan yang lalu.

Singkatnya aku hanyalah seorang pemain amatiran.

Sejujurnya niat awalku masuk ke club bulutangkis ini bukan karena aku hobi atau menyukai olahraga ini. Untuk UKE binal sepertiku tentu saja motivasinya tidak jauh-jauh dari yang namanya cogan.

Nam Joohyuk aka NJH, dia adalah cogan yang sudah membuat hatiku porak poranda. Dia menjadi alasan mengapa setiap sore aku betah berlama-lama duduk cantik di pinggir lapangan, menyaksikan ia berlatih dengan anggota club lainnya yang tak kalah menggoda syahwat.

Aku sangat senang sekali setiap melihat Joohyuk sedang bermain. Ekspresi wajahnya ketika sedang bermain itu sangat menggemaskan. Kemudian aku juga senang melihatnya berlari kesana kemari mengejar shuttlecok dengan keringat yang membanjiri tubuhnya.

Uhh, ingin rasanya aku jadi handuk yang di pakai Joohyuk untuk menyeka keringat di tubuhnya. Di situ kadang aku merasa sedih karena merasa iri pada sehelai handuk.

Bukan sama handuk saja sih, aku juga iri sama botol aqua yang setiap saat di 'sedot' manja oleh bibir cipokable Joohyuk, atau aku juga iri pada shuttlecock yang selalu di smash olehnya.

Kan pantat semokku juga pengen di smash (gaplok) sama tangan kekarnya Nam Joohyuk... ULALA...

Alasan lain mengapa aku senang lama-lama memandang Joohyuk yang berada di lapangan adalah karena ketika cogan itu loncat-loncat, kaos tipisnya akan ikut terangkat sehingga membuatku bisa mencuri-curi pandang melihat abs bermandikan keringat yang jilatable itu.

Terus... Terus... Ketika ia berlari maju mundur cantik, kedua bola mataku akan langsung auto fokus ke arah selangkangannya, dimana sesuatu yang nganu akan bergundal-gandul.

Kyaaa... Kyaa... Astaga, binal sekali pikiranku ini. Mungkin kalian akan berpikir kalau aku ini cuman uke binal yang pantatnya berkedut kalau liat cogan. Sejujurnya aku ingin membantah, tapi da gimana atuh emang itu kenyataannya.

Alih-alih memberi semangat, ingin rasanya aku meneriakan, "Gagahi aku, mas.", "Cabuli dedek, mas.", atau "Perkosa aku, mas, dedek ikhlas."

Astaga, tolong ya buat para pembaca jangan berpikiran yang aneh-aneh tentangku. Aku cuman otaknya aja yang binal, aslinya mah aku cuman uke kalem yang bersahaja kok.

Suatu sore Nam Joohyuk pernah menemaniku latihan. Sebagai pemain baru yang payah, aku emang selalu di genjot oleh para senior di club ini.

Loh, di genjot? Kalian pasti langsung mikir aku di gilir gitu sama kakak-kakak cogan, meskipun pengennya sih gitu, tapi kenyataannya nggak kok. Mereka memang secara bergantian menggilirku ahh maksudnya melatihku.

Dan kali itu Nam Joohyuklah yang kebagian jatah menggilirku. Aku akui kalau permainanku memang masih payah, meskipun begitu Joohyuk dengan sabar mengajariku.

Seperti di drama-drama romantis, untung saja karakterku itu adalah sebagai Uke yang selalu cerah ceria penuh semangat. Yah, meskipun pada kenyataannya aku hanyalah uke lemah tak berdaya yang kalau di senggol, pasti langsung jatuh terduduk manja xixixixi

Latihan kami sore itu berakhir ketika matahari sudah mulai terbenam. Aku terkapar lemah tak berdaya di tengah lapangan. Latihan ini sangat melelahkan bagi seorang uke yang jarang olahraga sepertiku.

Aku yakin tampangku saat ini seperti uke yang habis di gangbang kang ojek sepangkalan, lemah dan tak berdaya.

Joohyuk kemudian menghampiriku. Aku memandangnya dengan tatapan pasrah, yahhh aku mah pasrah aja deh kalau misalnya Joohyuk mau menggauliku di tengah lapangan.

Meskipun gak mungkin sama sekali sih. Selain karena Joohyuk bukan ekshibisionist, aku juga tak mau perbuatan tercela kami di ketahu oleh warga sekitar.

Gawat banget, bisa-bisa ntar aku di bugilin terus di arak keliling kampung. Kyaaa... Aku tak mau itu terjadi. Aku tak mau kalau tubuhku yang suci ini nantinya di nikmati dengan gratis oleh cowok-cowok sekampung.

*ralat, khusus buat cogan sih gak apa-apa.*

Tanpa banyak berkata-kata, Joohyuk kemudian menggendongku di punggungnya. Ahh, mas Joohyuk, kalau misalnya nanti aku sange terus anuku konak gimana? Masa iya aku harus gesek-gesekin anuku di punggungnya.

Aku hanya bisa pasrah dan menurut ketika Joohyuk membawaku ke sebuah dorm para atlet yang menurutku lebih mirip deretan kontrakan di Duren Sawit.

Ya, club kami memang menyediakan dorm sendiri bagi para atlet yang berasal dari luar daerah, dan Nam Joohyuk adalah salah satunya.

Ketika kami melewati deretan kamar atlet lain, aku harus menyembunyikan wajahku yang shy shy shy di balik punggung Joohyuk, pasalnya beberapa orang yang berpapasan dengan kami sengaja menggodaku.

Bukan menggoda dengan menyebut kami romantis, tapi lebih ke ngatain aku yang lebih mirip anak koala yang nemplok di punggung Joohyuk.

Sialan, kalau aku tidak sedang bersama Joohyuk, mungkin aku sudah berkata kasar dan mesum.

Akhirnya kami sampai di depan sebuah kamar di ujung lorong yang gelap. Kamar Joohyuk ini depannya gak ada teras, jadi langsung ngadep ke jalanan yang berbatuan. Sumpah ya dorm ini tuh gak layak banget, kaya bangunan yang masih setengah jadi.

Ada sedikit rasa tak ikhlas melihat cogan cem Joohyuk tinggal di tempat yang lebih mirip kandang ayam ini.

Gak layak banget deh pokoknya.

Namun istilah don't judge by cover sepertinya berlaku buat dorm ini, meskipun dari luar dorm ini kaya perumahan abis kena tsunami, namun aku di buat tercengang ketika Joohyuk membuka pintu kamarnya.

Joohyuk menggesekkan sebuah kartu pada mesin gesek di pintu, dan setelah lampu biru disekitarnya menyala, pintu itu pun terbuka dengan cara bergeser ke samping.

Ebusettt... Ini kontrakan apa kapal star wars, pintunya canggih amat.

Masih dengan tetap menggendongku, Joohyuk kemudian membawaku masuk ke dalam kamarnya yang seluas lapangan futsal. Ia saking gedenya kamar ini, mungkin aku bisa lari-lari cantik di sini.

Kamar boleh luas, tapi isi perabotannya juga gak kalah banyak. Ada kali ya 10 kasur single berderet yang saling berhadapan. Aku tebak kamar ini digunakan oleh banyak orang.

Terus ngapain Joohyuk bawa aku ke sini? Apa aku mau di umpanin ke temen-temennya buat di gangbang? Uhh, maunya deh ya. :P

Di setiap kasur, di sampingnya terdapat sebuah lemari kecil dan meja belajar. Kalau di pikir-pikir kamar Joohyuk ini lebih mirip barak tentara deh.

Joohyuk kemudian melemparkanku dengan manja pada salah satu ranjang yang kuyakini adalah milik Joohyuk.

"Kamu istirahat dulu ya, aku mau mandi duluan." Ujar Joohyuk sembari berjalan menuju kamar mandi yang berada di sudut ruangan.

Astaga, aku pengen menjerit ketika melihat kamar mandinya.

Gimana gak pengen ngejerit coba, kalau kamar mandinya itu cuman di sekat oleh kaca transparan. Itu artinya apapun yang dilakukan orang di dalam sana aku bisa melihatnya dengan sangat jelas.

Aku ulangi sekali lagi, apapun yang dilakukan Joohyuk di dalam sana aku bisa melihatnya!

Aku menelan ludah dengan susah payah, membayangkannya saja sudah membuat anuku mulai menegang.

Joohyuk masuk ke dalam kamar mandi sambil menyeringai nakal ke arahku. Senyumannya cem nantangin aku buat ikutan mandi bareng dengannya.

Bukannya aku gak mau sih, tentu saja aku mau banget, tapi aku kan harus jaim, gak boleh jadi uke murahan.

FUCK, AKU LELAH DENGAN SEMUA PENCITRAAN INI!

Dengan posisi membelakangiku, Joohyuk mulai menanggalkan kaos miliknya. Dari jarak sedekat ini aku bisa melihat dengan jelas bahunya yang lebar serta otot-otot di sekitar punggungnya. Uhh, enak kali ya gelayutan di sana, hufttt.

Setelah melepas kaos, akhirnya momen-momen yang ku tunggu akan segera tiba. Joohyuk bersiap untuk melepas celananya, aku sudah tak sabar untuk melihatnya naked.

Mataku auto fokus memperhatikan setiap gerakan kecil Joohyuk. Udara rasanya agak panas, sementara nafasku mulai tertahan. Ahh, jangan lupakan selangkangannku yang sedari sudah membuat tenda.

Joohyuk mulai melorotkan celananya sedikit demi sedikit. Waktu rasanya berjalan amat sangat lambat.

Ahh, sedikit lagi!

Ya, sedikit lagi, belahan pantatnya sudah mulai terlihat!

Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god!

Dan akhirnya pemirsa, yang di tunggu-tunggu pun terjadi. Celana yang dikenakannya sudah melorot dengan sempurna.

Joohyuk bugil, pemirsa, bugil!

Kyaaaa...

Namun, bukannya senang melihat cogan itu bugil, aku malah speachless.

Ya, gimana aku gak speachless, ternyata setelah Joohyuk sudah bugil dengan sempurna, tepat di bagian yang sangat 'penting' sekat kacanya agak ngeblur.

Cem ngeliat Ji Chanwook di K2 pas lagi bugil di kamar mandi, sensorrrrrrrr!

Ahhhkkk, dasar sekat sialan, aku pecahin juga deh. .g

Kecewa karena gak bisa lihat Joohyuk bugil, aku pun memutuskan untuk tiduran di kasur Joohyuk. Selain untuk menata hatiku yang kecewa, aku juga mencoba membuat anuku yang tadi udah 'semangat' buat cooling down sejenak.

Hufftt, sebenaranya sih kalau aku sedikit maju dan mendekat ke arah kamar mandinya, aku pasti bisa melihat seluruh tubuh Joohyuk yang polos tanpa sehelai benang itu.

Tapi tengsin banget kalau misalnya aku ketahuan ngintip. Duh, mau di taro di mana mukaku? Lagian masa uke penuh pencitraan sepertiku ngintip, harga diri cuy.

FUCK PENCITRAAN!

FUCK HARGA DIRI!

Aku mencoba untuk mengalihkan konsentrasiku dari adegan Joohyuk yang sedang mandi. Namun, mengingat saat ini aku sedang tiduran di kasur Joohyuk malah membuat anuku semakin tegang.

Pikiran-pikiran mesumku pun mulai kemana-mana.

Aduh, beruntung banget bantal ini bisa di pakai setiap malam oleh Joohyuk, aku bahkan bisa mencium aroma rambut - dan sedikit ilernya - Joohyuk yang masih berbekas di bantalnya.

Uhh, gulingnya pun tak kalah beruntung, tiap malem di peluk sama Joohyuk, belum lagi pastinya Joohyuk suka gesek-gesekin anunya sama ni guling.

Duh, rasanya aku pengen jadi gulingnya Joohyuk aja deh. XD

Kira-kira apa yang selalu di lakukan Joohyuk di kasur ini sebelum tidur ya?

Apa mungkin setiap malam dia nonton bokep di hapenya sampe anunya becek, terus karena horny akhirnya ia menanggalkan seluruh pakaiannya hingga telanjang bulat.

Sambil menonton bokep, Joohyuk mulai mengocok anunya ampe spermanya muncrat kemana-mana. Ahh, jangan-jangan di spreinya masih ada ceceran sperma atau bulu jembut - bulu jembrina, bulu baok atau apapunlah namanya - milik Joohyuk yang tersisa.

Tuh kan... Tuh kan... Aku jadi mikir yang iya-iya hihihi

Sibuk dengan pikiran bejatku, aku tidak sadar kalau Joohyuk sudah selesai mandi. Dia keluar dari kamar mandi dengan bertelanjang dada dan celana boxer sepaha sambil mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk.

Aku langsung pura-pura memainkan handphone sambil bersikap stay cool. Biasalah, pencitraan, kan biar aku di sangkanya uke kalem yang classy hehehe

Setelah mengeringkan rambutnya, Joohyuk kemudian mengampil handphonenya, lalu ikut tiduran di sampingku.

Buangsat!

Aroma tubuh Joohyuk sehabis mandi langsung tercium oleh hidungku. Aku bahkan bisa menebak kalau ia menggunakan sabun lifebuoy, sementara shampoonya head and shoulder.

Fuck! Aku menahan diri untuk tidak mencuri-curi pandang ke arahnya. Meskipun di dalam hati rasanya aku ingin 'menyerang' dan menggauli Joohyuk.

Tapi apa kata dunia kalau uke kalem nan classy sepertiku bersikap murahan seperti itu. Otakku mungkin binal, tapi aku masih bisa menahan diri untuk berbuat khilaf.

"Nngg, Joohyuk, kamu tinggal disini sendirian atau sama orang lain?" Tanyaku basa-basi untuk mencairkan suasana.

"Iya, aku sendirian kok. Kemaren-kemaren sih bertiga sama atlet dari Jepang dan Cina, tapi mereka udah pada balik ke negaranya." jawab Joohyuk tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar handphone.

"Wah, emangnya kamu gak kesepian ya sendirian di kamar yang sebesar ini? Aku saja masih merasa asing dengan kamar kostanku yang ukurannya hanya setengah dari kamar ini." Kataku.

"Nggak sih, kan banyak temen-temen atlet juga di sini buat di ajak nongkrong. Kamu kalau kesepian kenapa gak pindah kesini aja?"

"Emang boleh?"

"Tentu saja boleh, kan kamu juga udah jadi bagian dari club ini." Ujar Joohyuk.

Wah, bisa-bisa aku tiap hari mimisan kalau harus sekamar sama Joohyuk. Dia terlalu menggoda, yang ada aku malah harus onani setiap hari saking gak tahannya huhuhu

Joohyuk meletakan handphonenya pada nakas di samping kasur, ia kemudian memperhatikanku dari samping.

Diliatin kaya gitu sama cogan tentu saja membuatku grogi. Aku pura-pura fokus saja dengan handphoneku.

Joohyuk lalu mendekatkan wajahnya ke arahku. Aduh, mau ngapain dia? Wah, bahaya ini bahaya, bisa horny part 2 aku.

"Ando, kalau di lihat-lihat kamu kiyut juga ya..." Bisik Joohyuk sededuktif mungkin di telingaku.

Aku menelan ludah dengan susah payah.

"Dunia juga tahu kalau aku itu emang kiyut," kataku dengan nada bercanda.

"Iya, saking kiyutnya aku jadi greget pengen 'makan' kamu!" Kata Joohyuk.

"Ehh, maksudnya ap-?" Belum sempat aku menyelesaikan kata-kataku, tiba-tiba saja Joohyuk langsung 'menyerangku'.

Aku tentu saja langsung kelabakan ketika ia menyesap setiap ceruk leherku, berusaha untuk membuat cupang di leherku yang putih mulus ini.

"Joohyuk... Kamu ngapain sih?!" Protesku. Aku tidak melawan dengan sepenuh hati. Kaya pemerkosaan di film-film bokep jepang tuh, nolak-nolak tapi pasrah wkwkwk

Joohyuk semakin beringas. Handphone di tanganku terjatuh begitu saja, dan tanpa aku sadari Joohyuk sudah melucuti seluruh pakaianku hingga aku bugil.

Coga itu terus menciumi leher dan wajahku dengan penuh nafsu. Sesekali ia memilin puting susuku, kemudian meremas anuku yang sudah tegang dan keras menantang dunia.

Aku tak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak mengeluarkan desahan erotis penuh kenikmatan. Saat ini tubuhku yang elok nan jelita ini sedang di 'garap' habis-habisan oleh cowo ganteng dan hot ini.

Sebagai uke aku pun tak mau kalah. Ku usap-usap punggungnya, kemudian ku pelorotin celana boxernya hingga akhirnya kami berdua sama-sama bugil.

Uhh, aku bisa merasakan anunya Joohyuk yang keras dan besar itu di perutku. Aku kemudian meremas-remas sambil sesekali menepok-nepok pantatnya yang bulat, padat, dan keras itu.

Dia kemudian berhenti menciumiku, lalu memintaku untuk bertukar posisi. Aku sih nurut aja ya.

Sekarang Joohyuk yang tiduran di bawah, sementara aku di suruh ngocokin anunya.

Dream come true!

Setelah sekian lama, akhirnya aku bisa melihat, memegang, dan merasakan anu Joohyuk yang selama ini ku idam-idamkan.

Anunya Joohyuk ukurannya lumayan besar untuk rata-rata orang Korea. Batangnya putih mulus sehingga urat-urat kejantanannya terlihat, sementara 'palkonnya' berwarna pink dan ranum sekali. Intinya anunya Joohyuk itu sepongable banget.

Joohyuk mendesah ketika aku mulai mengocok anunya. Sesekali ku jilat palkonnya dengan lidahku, kuciumi batangnya, lalu ku sedot twin ballnya.

Erangan erotis kembali keluar dari bibir Joohyuk, sesekali tubuhnya menggelinjang penuh nikmat.

Aku terus mengocok anunya, kemudian secara bergiliran menyepong anunya dengan mulutku. Uhh, anunya terasa penuh di dalam mulutku, rasanya aku hampir tersedak karena Joohyuk yang tak sabar selalu menghentakan anunya di dalam mulutku.

Kocok lagi...

Sepong lagi...

Jilatin lagi...

Sedot lagi...

Gitu aja terus sampai lebaran kuda.

Gak juga sih hehehe

Belum sampai 5 menit aku nyepongin anu Joohyuk, aku bisa merasakan kalau anunya sudah mulai berkedut-kedut hebat.

Wah, pertanda buruk nih. Aku segera mengeluarkan anu Joohyuk dari dalam mulutku, namun terlambat.

Tubuh Joohyuk menggelinjang hebat, dan seiring dengan erangan panjangnya, anu Joohyuk membucahkan cairan putih nan kental.

Ya, anu Joohyuk udah ngecrot duluan.

Aku speachless. Perasaan baru bentar kok udah ngecrot lagi, sih.

"Kok udah ngecrot aja, sih?!" Protesku.

"Unghh, maaf," kata Joohyuk dengan raut wajah menyesal.

Huftt, aku bete. Tapi aku mencoba positive thingking, siapa tahu bentar lagi anunya tegang lagi, mungkin saja Joohyuk ini hypersex bisa ngecrot berkali-kali.

Namun setelah menunggu hampir satu jam, kesempatan itu tak kunjung datang. Masih dalam keadaan bugil, kami tidur berdampingan.

Anuku masih setengah tegang, sementara anunya udah lemes dan tak ada tanda-tanda bisa tegang lagi.

kami diam tak bersuara, sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. Joohyuk memandang langit-langit dengan mata menerawang, seolah sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

"Ando, maaf ya, sebenernya aku ini ED." Ujar Joohyuk tiba-tiba.

"ED?" Aku bingung dan tak mengerti.

Joohyuk menelan ludah, kemudian menutup mata seolah-olah sedang menahan sesuatu yang menyakitkan.

"Iya, ED... Ejakulasi dini..." Katanya mengakui.

Jeleger...

Rasanya aku seperti di sambar petir di siang hari saat mendengar pengakuan Joohyuk. Ejakulasi dini? Pantesan cepet amat ngecrotnya.

"Terus aku gimana dong?" Lirihku.

Iya, nasibku gimana?! Aku udah bugil, udah di grepe-grepe, udah di cabuli, terus di anggurin gini aja?!

Hell to O...

"Maaf..." Sesal Joohyuk. Ia kemudian tidur membelakangiku. Aku tahu saat ini dia sedang dalam keadaan malu dan tak berguna. Harga dirinya sebagai cowok lagi down.

Apa-apaan ini, aku bahkan belum di fuck sama anunya yang gede itu, atau setidaknya aku di buat ngecrot dulu kek biar gak nanggung gini.

Aku kemudian menuntung tangan Joohyuk ke anuku agar ia mau mengocok anuku. Tapi percuma, sepertinya ia sudah kehilangan gairah saking malu dan tertekannya.

Aku melenguh pasrah. Apa pun yang kulakukan akan percuma. Dengan menggunakan tangan Joohyuk, aku mulai mengocok anuku hingga kembali tegang. Ya, aku hanya meminjam tangannya, tapi tetap saja aku sendiri yang mengocok anuku.

Sedih? Iyaaaa pake banget.

Nam Joohyuk dari luar terlihat sangat sempurna. Tampang ganteng, body oke, dan anu gede.

Tapi itu semua jadi percuma ketika kejantanannya ternyata hanya seujung kuku. Percumalah punya anu gede kalau gak bisa di pake ngefuck pantat semok uke kaya aku.

Punya anu gede tak terpakai? Udahlah jual aja di olx! Saran aku untuk Joohyuk, udahlah mulai sekarang jadi uke aja deh sekalian.

Uke mah gak butuh anu gede yang keras dan tahan lama. Uke mah cuman modal pantat sempit dan semok, terus nungging, udah gitu aja dah cukup.

Ahh, joohyuk sudah ku blacklist. Sepertinya aku harus mencari target baru. Kira-kira siapa ya seme beruntung yang bisa membobol keperawanaku?

Yoon Doojon? Bang Yongguk? Atau Cho Jinhyuk?

Yah, kita tunggu saja siapa yang akan mencabuli uke lemah tak berdosa ini di episode selanjutnya hehehe

 ***** END *****

 **Jangan lupa reviewnya ya :D**

 **nb : Cerita ini cuman ku post di FFN - Wattpad - dan blo pribadiku aja**


End file.
